Celebrate Their Love
by killajay
Summary: This is a short takeout of the story "I'll never leave you".It's about Vegeta's and Gohan's way of celebrating their christmas.


A christmas Celebration of the pairing VegetaxGohan.

A short takeout from the story "I'll never leave you".

Their way of Celebrating their love.

...

"How did you know that this is what I wanted?"

Vegeta shrugged and kissed Gohan.

Gohan pulled away and handed him a small box.

Vegeta opened.

"A condom. Just what I wanted."

Gohan laughed and pecked Vegeta's cheek.

"And I'm glad you like it."

Vegeta pulled it out.

"How about we put this baby to the test?"

"How about we wait?"

Gohan lit the fireplace using her energy and snuggled next to Vegeta.

"I love you."

"I bet you do."

Gohan looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"I love you too."

Gohan smiled.

Vegeta lifted her chin with one of his fingers.

"Can I, prince Vegeta, make this night last?"

Gohan looked up into his lustful eyes along with hers.

"Yes you may my prince."

They leaned closer to eachother.

"Geta..."

"Koi..."

The two connected their lips together as the warmth of the fire heated them.

Gohan moaned and Locked Vegeta's shirt in a fist.

Vegeta pulled her ontop of his lap.

Then the two sucked each other's tongue.

Gohan leaned on Vegeta untill they both fell on the ground.

"Ooops."

Vegeta smiled.

"I'ts okay I kind of like it this way."

Vegeta grabbed her shoulders and kissed.

Gohan sighed while blushing hot pink.

They embraced eachother in this moment never letting go of eachother.

Vegeta then started getting hard as Gohan started getting wet.

Vegeta pulled away breathing hard.

"I know another place where we can have fun."

Gohan nodded and they both walked upstairs.

Once they reached inside their room Gohan watched Vegeta get on the bed before turning off the lights and lighting a candle on the night stand.

"Wait here."Gohan whispered lustfully and went inside the bathroom.

She took off her pants and shoes. Then her santa hat from the party and her socks.

She left her see through buttoned up shirt on along with her underwear.

"This oughta take some time."

She walked out and turned off the light then joined Vegeta.

Vegeta smirked looking at her half covered body.

He put her on the bottom and kissed her.

Gohan sucked on his tongue and took off his shirt while Vegeta unbuttoned hers.

Vegeta unclipped her bra.

Gohan smiled and sat up.

She took off his pants and boxer and stared down at his cock.

"Grew a few inches huh?"

"I guess you could say that."

Gohan let Vegeta slide her panty down and after that she laid him down and put her face next to his cock.

'This might not fit. Oh I know.'

She stuck half of his cock in her mouth and turned super sayain 2.

"I thought you didn't like that form."

"Eat me."

Gohan had it down her throat before sucking and pulling back up.

Vegeta groaned letting his head fall back.

"You sure know how to make my day."

Gohan moved her head while moaning.

He started tasting sweeter.

'He's about to come.'

Vegeta tensed and pushed and pulled Gohan's head.

"Ah ah-ugn!"

Gohan swallowed his seed and smirked.

"You tasted very delicious. Now I think it's time for my turn."

Vegeta laid Gohan down and got to her lower half. He pulled her legs apart and started to lick.

"Oh my you certantly know your place."

Vegeta smirked and stuck a finger inside.

"Ooooh."

He rubbed all around enjoying Gohan's signs of pleasure.

"Are you ready?"

"Whenever you are."

Gohan got on Vegeta's lap and bit one of her finger tips.

"I've never done it in this form..."

Gohan sat down and moaned.

"Ah oh..."

Vegeta laid down with her and covered eachother with the blanket.

He then moved slowly enought to not make the bed creak.

"You like it don't you?"

"Not the pace."

Gohan kept tightening her grip on the bed sheet.

"Vegeta?"Gohan whispered in his ear.

"What?"

Gohan grabbed a lock of Vegeta's hair and sat up.

Vegeta was confused.

"Um ow?"

She smirked and moved up before sitting back down hard.

Vegeta tensed and held onto her waist as she continued.

Vegeta started sweating as pleasure started building up in him.

She got up and pulled the blankets off and laid on the bed with her lower half up.

"Don't keep me waiting."

"Oh don't worry I won't."

Vegeta grabbed her waist and pushed in.

Gohan smiled while moving with Vegeta.

Vegeta made faster movements while holding her chest.

Gohan panted faster.

Vegeta yelled and slammed once more spilling his seeds into Gohan.

They collapsed on the bed and he covered eachother with a blanket.

"I love you Gohan."

Suddendly their door was slammed open.

"What's all the racket about!?"Yelled trunks.

"Yah we can't even daydream woth you guys yelling."Goten yelled.

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Go back to bed."

When they left Vegeta blew outthe candle.

"Merry christmas."

Gohan smiled.

"Merry christmas."

The end.


End file.
